Case 17
by ILovePixie
Summary: A brutal murder occurs in a little town. Detective Grimmjow gets the case, but it's harder then it seems. Fortunately, he gets help from Ichigo. Can they solve the murder of Rukia? Warning the first chapter contains a murder. Warning: Yaoi, GrimmIchi
1. The Murder

**A/N:** Hello, everyone who clicked on this. School finally got less busy, so I could finally write something again. I really wanted to write a murder story once, so here it is. I think I do have to mention that the first chapter is a bit gross. I mean I wrote it, but at some points I had to stop, because one I was alone in a dark room so I got kinda afraid… Second I got a bit sick… I'm such a wimp, and then to think I'm already sixteen :P I have no idea if something like this is already written by somebody, if it is then I suppose you should read that story as well. Yeah, have fun ready this…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this fic.

It was nighttime, but it was still warm outside. The person on the chair on the patio sighed, she couldn't sleep and now it was 2 a.m. and she had to work later on the day. She didn't want to, not that she didn't like her job, but the thing is she worked in a restaurant. One with a nice terrace, where a lot of people would come now it's summer and that meant serving a lot of people as the waitress. Of course, she wasn't the only waitress, but it would still be a lot of work. No, she would much rather have another day like today, she had gone swimming with her friends. It had really been fun. She sighed again, actually she should return to bed.

Ding Dong

That was weird, why would someone be at the door at this hour? She walked to the door and without really thinking it over, she opened it. Before she could tell the person off for the late hour, they were already in. The person had closed the door with their foot and pressed her against the wall. She was shocked and wanted to scream, but the person's hand was covering her mouth. She started squirming to get out of the person's grip. While doing so she heard a strange sound, like metal gliding over something. Her eyes widened when she saw the person holding a knife. She once more tried to escape, but it was no use, the grip of the person was too strong for her to break. Why was this happening to her? Was she going to be killed? She didn't have time to think more, when the person slowly lifted the knife to her throat. She started crying, which made the person remove their hand from her mouth, to their own lips. They put a finger against their lips, signing to be silent and gave her a wink. Just like they were playing some kind of game and she couldn't say anything to betray their hiding place or something. But this wasn't a game she bitterly realized, the person was still holding a knife to her throat. She was still one slice away from being dead. She wanted to scream for help, but thought better of it. The person had told her to be silent so they will probably kill her when she screamed. The pressure of the knife intensified and she could feel blood trickle down her neck. Then the pressure disappeared completely. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them it had all been a nightmare and she was safely lying in bed. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left arm, she opened her eyes and forgot all about not screaming by giving an ear-piercing cry. She started crying again, having stopped before out of fear of making a sound. Now she didn't care about being silent anymore, being killed in one quick slice sounded like a better end than something as torturous as this. The person gave a dark chuckle before they pulled the knife back again. The large wound on the young woman's arm was bleeding steadily, making a drip-drip-drip sound when the blood hit the floor. Then they moved the knife to her right shoulder, inserting it in a 45-degree angle. After that, they slowly started moving the knife down, removing the skin while doing so. Blood started dripping from this wound as well, quickly forming a little puddle on the ground. She felt herself grow weak, because of both the pain and all the blood together with her almost completely removed flesh. Her torturer took a step back to admire their work, she took this opportunity to run like hell. She quickly darted up the stairs and down the hallway. Good thing the summerhouse of her brother was this big, it could be called a mansion, but this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. She rounded a corner and flew up another flight of stairs. She ran down the next hallway and ran into the second last room. Noticing she had run into a bedroom, she hid herself in the almost invisible closet. Quickly making a mess of the blankets that were lying there, she pulled a few over herself. With the adrenaline that was still rushing through her, she ripped a piece of one of the blankets and tied it around her right arm, as far as she could above the wound. With that she lessened the bleeding and had bound the flesh back to her arm so it wasn't hurting her by dangling around at her wrist were it was still connected to her. It still hurt like hell, though, and her other arm wasn't giving off a great feeling either, but it was less bad in comparison to her right arm. She realized she needed to call for help, otherwise she would most definitely die. She felt her pockets for her phone, but couldn't find it. After a few moments of frantically searching, she realized it was still lying in her own bedroom. She could do two things now, she could go to her room so she could call the police, but then there was the risk her torturer would find her. She could also stay in her hiding place hoping they wouldn't find her and would leave. She decided it would be best to go find her phone, it was dangerous she knew, but she needed to call. She carefully and silently left the closet. While trembling over her whole body she listened at the door. Not hearing anything, she opened it. She started to walk down the hallway. Her room was a floor down and at the other side, why hadn't she just run to there, she wondered. t was probably the urge to go away that didn't make her run to a rational place. She safely made it to the staircase when she heard a terrifying sound.

"Oh Rukia, come here, we weren't done playing… yet." The voice had sound like it came from everywhere. She started to run down the staircase, all her smart ideas about keeping silent forgotten. When she was down she blindly ran for her room. Miraculously getting there without being killed, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Quickly typing in 911, she hadn't noticed a shadow moving in the corner. She held the phone to her ear and heard it ring once, before she felt a great pain in her hear. Screaming in pain, she dropped the broken phone and turned around to come eye-to-eye with the person she had been trying to avoid. She made a run for the door and tried to open it, only to come to the realization it was locked. She turned around in terror and saw her soon-to-be-killer holding the key. They laughed, while slowly moving to Rukia. She moved as far back as possible, but without avail. The person grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the bed, where they first cut two perfectly straight lines from her ankle to her knee. She cried out and once more, tears were traveling down her face. They asked her in a mocking tone if it hurt. She wasn't able to answer, because the pain was too intense, but it was somewhat obvious it did, damn bastard. Her arms and legs felt like they were on fire, while the flesh was being scraped off and someone was pouring salt in the wounds.

"You just have to say it if it hurts too badly, then I'll just do something against it." They tore two strokes from the bed sheet and tied it around her legs. This way the bleeding was minimalized, which would make her live longer, it didn't do anything against the pain though, something she thought they knew damn well. The person moved, sitting in a way they were straddling her legs, but not touching one of the wounds. Her soon-to-be-killer moved her shirt up so her stomach was visible. Rukia was completely terrified when she saw them raise the knife to her stomach. They trailed it down her stomach, adding enough pressure to draw a bit of blood. After that, they started drawing a figure or flower or something, Rukia didn't care, she just wanted it to stop. When the person apparently thought it was enough, they drew back to look at the wounds. Rukia was still writhing in pain, so she hadn't really time to look down at her stomach. Then the person had had enough and bore the knife in her stomach, but not hitting a vital organ. They stabbed a few more times and soon Rukia's belly was more or less open, she was still alive, though, but she wished she wasn't. The pain got even worse than before, which she thought was impossible. In her painful state, she was still able to see her soon-to-be-killer looking up at her and giving a wicked smile. They leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"If I'm not mistaken, humans can live with only one kidney, right?" Her eyes widened and she managed to whisper 'no', but that didn't stop them. They dove into the wound and cut one of her kidneys off. She hollowed in pain, what had she done to deserve this? She was a good person, had lived according to the rules. She didn't deserve such a painful death. The person started cutting of more things in her stomach. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted it to be over. Couldn't they just kill her? She barely registered something hitting the wall, probably one of her organs. She wanted to throw up, but that was impossible. Fortunately, she knew it wouldn't last long anymore. At most, two more minutes, then it would be over. In those two minutes, her ear shells were sliced off and her killer had stabbed one of her eyes. But, she wasn't really aware of it anymore. She thought about her friends, she would never see them again. A lone tear travelled down her face, before everything turned black…

**A/N: ** I used bastard in it, I think most people automatically link that to a guy, but I use t for both boy and girl

All right, that was the first chapter, please let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes, I'm not from an English speaking country so my English isn't perfect. But I try my hardest. I will upload the second chapter as soon as I can. I've already written it down on paper, but typing it over is such a drag, so that will take a while… it is definitely up before next week though. Remember to let me know what you think about it, but keep it nice please


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: **All right, chapter two. It might be a bit boring, 'cause it's just talking, but hey that happens when you want to solve a murder, right? Enjoy reading!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez walked into the office with a splitting headache. He looked around and saw his colleagues Tsukishima and Kira sitting at the table and saw Starrk sleeping on the couch. Luckily Hanataro was out, that guy made way too much noise for Grimmjow to handle at this moment. He knew he shouldn't have gone drinking last night, but he just had to. The day had been so tiring, he had to search for someone's lost dog for four hours. He wasn't some animal care person, he was a police detective, dammit! The worst thing is, that he drunk so much that he couldn't remember much from yesterday's night. He only remembered downing shots with someone, but couldn't remember anything from the person itself except that they were cute. He sat down on a chair at the table, he didn't even have the strength to pour himself a cup of coffee. Fortunate he had such lovely colleagues that would do it for him. Well not, Kira was absorbed into the newspaper he was reading and Grimmjow doubted if he had even heard him come in, Tsukishima was just too much of an ass to do it for him, Starrk was sleeping and Hanataro was out, probably getting croissants from the local bakery. He saw Tsukishima standing up to get himself another cup of coffee.

"Tsukishima, pour me a cup of coffee, too." He growled more than asked the brown haired male. The other detective didn't say anything, but did pour an extra cup of coffee.

"You know, Grimmjow, you really should start talking and dressing like a police officer a bit more." Tsukishima put the coffee down in front of the other detective. Grimmjow looked annoyed, but didn't give another signal that he had heard Tsukishima's comment. He had good reasons for that, one speaking hurt, second Tsukishima had already told him a few times before. Sure Grimmjow knew his language wasn't the best in the world, and he might look a bit less police like because of his blue hair and green lines under his eyes. He wasn't going to change it, however, he liked his appearance a bit different so at least something would be taken notice of in this dull city. All right, maybe he didn't dress all that formal either, a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt was formal enough in his opinion. It wasn't like he was the only one in the office with a bit of a strange appearance. Kira had a hairstyle that let his blond hair cover one of his eyes. Starrk and Hanataro did look pretty normal, though. Starrk had simple wavy dark brown hair and Hanataro had straight black hair. Speaking of the latter, he just walked in holding a bag, probably filled with food, judging on the scent.

"Hello, everyone, I'm back and I got some croissants for you all." He put the back on the table and turned to Grimmjow. "Good morning, Grimmjow, did you just walk in? It must be since I haven't seen you before I went away." Knowing it would be useless to answer the question because he wanted to avoid a conversation, he said nothing. Hanataro started talking to Kira when he realized Grimmjow wasn't going to answer him. Damn, when was his aspirin going to work, now Hanataro was in the pain of his headache just got tripled. Fortunately, his boss, Ginjo, walked out of his office at that moment, which most of the times meant a case, even if it was just searching for a stolen good or a lost puppy. His boss was a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that he kept combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He also had a small vertical scar above his left eyebrow, Grimmjow didn't know how he got that, though.

"Everyone, good news, we got ourselves a new case. It's a big one this time, not someone who lost his dog, but a real murder! And not a small one, either." He stood in front of the round table, where Starrk had come to sit as well when he had heard Ginjo coming. He looked over at everyone with an excited look in his eyes. He quickly told everyone what he knew about the young woman named Rukia Kuchiki that had been killed in the summerhouse of her brother. He told about the blood-trail leading from one room to another and about organs scattered around in her bedroom. Hanataro looked awfully pale at the end of his story and Kira looked like he wanted to throw up somewhere as well. The other two didn't seem grossed out by it and well Grimmjow hadn't really been listening. "So who wants to do the case?"

"It seems like a lot of work, so count me out of it." Starrk gave a yawn and stood up to get himself a cup of coffee as well.

"Well, I'd love to," Tsukishima started, "but I think it's better if the new guy does it." Grimmjow gave a little growl at that, he didn't want to do such a load of work either. Moreover, he wasn't a new guy anymore, he worked here for 2 years now, even if the others worked here for at least 5 years already. Sure, he had never done a murder case before, but why would he need to do that now?

"Alright, then it's decided, Grimmjow takes the case." Grimmjow looked around, what about Kira or Hanataro? He looked again, all right maybe it was better not to let one of them take the case, since they both looked like they had seen a repulsive horror movie with lots of blood flying around.

"Fine, I'll take it." It might be a lot of work, but the payment would be good, or so he hoped.

"Good, Grimmjow, you will take the seventeenth murder case in the history of our little town. With proud I present you with, Case 17: The mysterious murder in the summerhouse. I trust you'll try your hardest to solve it."

"Yeah, yeah." His boss was acting like this murder case was the greatest thing that has ever happened in his live. Maybe he needed to remember his boss it was a murder case, meaning someone had been killed, which isn't something to be happy about at all. He accepted the map that Ginjo handed over to him. On the front of the map was written the name of the case in huge letters, his boss was so creative when it came to thinking up names. Not. He looked inside the map and saw the details of the case written in his boss' horrible handwriting. Immediately he knew this was going to be a long day. He sighed before standing up to go to the address where the woman was killed. When he got there, he saw it was cordoned off with police tape. A few low ranked police officers were standing close to it, to make sure nobody who didn't belong there got past the tape. Grimmjow walked up to one of them and showed him his badge, before entering the house. Once inside he immediately saw the first signs of the murder, namely bloodstains on the carpet and a few splatters on the wall. Little signs were standing next to the big stains and up the stairs, where there were some stains as well. He followed the signs and first got in a bedroom on the third floor. It looked like she had been here a while, judging by the many signs and the huge bloodstain in the closet. He walked out of the room again and followed the signs a floor down to another bedroom. Inside was one woman examining the body, or what was left of it. The girl was lying on the bed, her stomach was open and more or less empty. He saw some things he would rather not identify lying around the room, in what probably were puddles of blood. One of her eyes was gouged out and on her head were a few places without hair, she was also missing her ear shells. Her arms and legs were completely cut open, just like her hands and feet. The rest of the bed had completely turned red and the room had red spots all over. He quickly stepped out of the room again and waited for the woman in charge to finish up. Don't be thinking he is a weak person now, no he had seen enough horror movies with similar scenes. Seeing it in real life, however, is a bit different and a lot more repulsive. Besides he would only get in the way if he walked in. After a wait consisting of fifteen minutes, she stepped out of the room and noticed Grimmjow waiting.

"Hello, you must be the detective handling this case, I suppose." She outstretched her hand when Grimmjow nodded his head, which hurt, he had forgotten about his hang-over for a minute. "I'm Retsu Unohana, I examined the body." She stopped talking and looked expectant at Grimmjow. After a few seconds, he realized she was waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." They shook hands and she continued talking again.

"All right, mister Jaegerjaquez. From the body I could tell she died between two and three a.m. Many of the wounds were post-mortem, though not all of them. It is clear she has been tortured before she died. It is impossible to determine if she struggled against the killer or not, because her fingernails have been removed. There were no signs of rape and so far I haven't found a hair that doesn't belong to her." Basically they knew nothing, Grimmjow concluded.

"In other words, we don't know if she knew the killer, we don't know if the killer is a male or female, we don't know anything except the time of death." He might have never done a murder case before, but he knew from the television series that this was going to be a tough case.

"That's true, but we do know the killer must have had a grudge against her or is mentally ill." She told him with a bit of a scary smile on her face.

"Yeah… well thanks, Unohana. I'll be awaiting the full report in a few days. Then, I'll be going now, have a good day." In reality, he had just wanted to leave her she scared him a bit. While walking away he checked his boss notes again and added the time of death. When he reached the staircase, he sat down on the clean stairs leading downstairs and actually started reading the notes. The name of the victim was Rukia Kuchiki, she was staying in the summerhouse of her brother, who apparently wasn't here right now… She worked in a restaurant called 'Gazetto', which was close by. He closed the map again and decided to head towards the restaurant, but first he had to do something else. He walked downstairs and managed to find the exit in only one try. He walked past the tape toward the van, he knew belonged to the head of the local newspaper. He saw the man sitting in the half-opened van.

"Shuhei Hisagi." The man looked up. "Can I talk to you for a bit?" He nodded and put the laptop he was working on away and stepped out of the van.

"Sure, what's up man?" He asked, apparently not having thought up the obvious reason.

"Well, I'd like to ask you, if you could keep silent about the murder for a few days, at least till we have a lead. You can imagine what kind of uproar a murder in a little town like this will cause." The man looked reluctant for a moment. "Come on, I saved your ass once, now you can do something for me." Hisagi nodded.

"All right then, but only because of that one time." Grimmjow grinned and thanked him before walking away. He still remembered what he had done for Hisagi. He had met the man in a bar on a rainy night. Grimmjow didn't have anyone to talk to so he had sat down next to the man and quickly found out he was having a problem. The newspaper he worked for had asked him for a story and the deadline was the next day. The man, obviously, didn't have a story why would he be solo drinking in a bar if he had a great story. Grimmjow had been having a great day, so in his happy state of mind he decided to help Hisagi. He did by telling Hisagi all about the police station and about every case he had heard of, which might have been a bit stupid since he just worked there for a week. Hisagi had promised not to tell anyone about the fact he got the information from Grimmjow and he had kept his promise, so nobody knew about that and Grimmjow still had his job. He got to his car and opened the door, he could immediately smell the musty smell from within the car. That reminded him he had to park the car in the shadow in the future. It was summer so it would get really hot and he didn't want to sit in a sauna the rest of his driving time today. He wished his car had air-conditioning, but he couldn't afford a car with one. You might think a detective earns much, but in a little town like the one he was living in you just didn't make much money. He started the car and drove to the restaurant Rukia had been working at. After a short drive he stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant. The restaurant had a terrace that was overlooking the sea. The building itself was crème colored and the name of it was written on a sign above the entrance. Grimmjow walked inside and saw a girl standing behind the counter. He walked through the nicely decorated restaurant to the counter. The temperature was nice inside, considering how quickly it had been warming up outside. That reminded Grimmjow that he had forgotten to park his car in the shadow. Damn, that would mean his car was going to be very hot when he got back. The girl looked up when he reached the counter. She smiled and asked if she could help him. "Hello, can I ask you a few questions?" She seemed a bit shocked when he showed her his badge.

"S-sure, ask away." Grimmjow noticed the girl couldn't have been older than 19, her black hair was tied into a knot at the back of her head. Her brown eyes were full of worry. "Did something happen to Rukia? She otherwise never comes in this late." Oh man, Grimmjow hated this part of solving a murder. It didn't matter how much his friends called him a sadist, he didn't like telling people sad news like this. To think he needed to do this more times, already made him nauseous.

"About Rukia, she was murdered last night. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He saw the girl grow pale and he knew what would be coming next.

"Is this a joke?" He shook his head 'no' and that was when she started crying. It made him remember things he didn't want to remember. That summer night years ago, he was young, only sixteen, he was home alone. There was a knock on the door and even though his mother had told him not to open the door after ten when he was alone, he still did. At the door was a police officer, he asked Grimmjow his name and after that if he could come in to talk for a bit. Grimmjow let him in and they sat at the table together. That was where Grimmjow got the news that changed his life. His parents had been murdered on their way home. Grimmjow had always been a tough kid, one that wouldn't show his weakness to anybody, but that was when he broke down. He cried for a long time, when he had quieted down a bit, the officer had promised him he would catch their killer. It had comforted Grimmjow, but not much. The bond with his parents had always been really strong. He got in trouble quite a lot when he was younger, sure his parents got mad about it, but they still loved him really much. After that, the officer had brought him to a special emergency foster family, where he stayed the night. A few days later was the funeral, Grimmjow stood beside his grandparents that were taking care of him for the time being. The police officer had been there as well and after the funeral, he had walked up to Grimmjow. He told him they had caught the killer of his parents. It had been some low-live scum that needed money. The fact his parents were killed for something like money, made him very angry. He couldn't do anything against it, but the police officer could. He had caught the man and got him in jail. Grimmjow wanted to put people who did something wrong in prison as well. That's why he decided, at age sixteen, he wanted to become a police officer and solve murders to help the people that were left behind when their loved ones were killed. So when he saw this girl cry, he was reminded of himself, all those years ago. There was only one slight problem: Grimmjow wasn't really good at comforting people. Fortunate for him another woman came and saw the girl crying.

"Momo, what's wrong?" She rushed to the girl's side and took her in a comforting hug. The woman had wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Grimmjow doubted the hug could be really comfortable for the girl since the woman had a pretty big front, to say it like that.

"Oh, Rangiku, it's R-Rukia, she, she… has been murdered!" At this Momo burst into tears again. The woman looked shocked, she turned to the almost forgotten detective.

"Is it really true?" Her voice was shaking and it seemed like she could start crying as well.

"I'm afraid it is." She was able to keep her tears in, but you could see them in her eyes. She calmed the girl down, and the three of them walked to a table to sit at. Luckily, the restaurant was still empty so nobody saw the little scene. Grimmjow could finally start asking questions so he took his notebook out.

"Does one of you know if Rukia had any enemies?" The woman, who he now knew was named Rangiku Matsumoto, shook her head.

"Wait, do you remember Rangiku? There was this one customer on which she had accidently spilled a drink. He was really mad and even wanted to sue the restaurant if he didn't get a compensation. He had this really weird name, uhm… do you remember it?" The girl, Momo Hinamori, spoke in a very clear tone, free from the earlier tears.

"No, I don't remember the name, either. I was sick that day, so I only heard the story and I can't remember you said the name then, but I bet Gin still remembers. It cost him a lot of money after all. I'll get him." She fully turned to Grimmjow. "Please, wait a moment." He looked with a confused gaze over at Momo.

"Mr Ichimaru is our boss." She quickly explained. "I'm one hundred percent sure he still knows." She smiled at him, so asking the next question felt even worse than it normally would.

"I feel terrible for asking this, but where were you last night between 2 and 3 a.m.?" She didn't seem all that put off by the question, she probably understood it had to be asked.

"I was at home, sleeping. My parents and brother can confirm this. I sleep with my brother in the same room, so he must have heard me if I got out of bed." He noted it down to check it later and asked a few other question before the woman returned with a man, probably the boss they were talking about. Momo excused herself and got back to work, since the first customers of the day were coming in.

"Hello, I am Gin Ichimaru, the owner of this restaurant." Grimmjow didn't really trust the man, he just looked suspicious. He had silver hair, his eyes were narrowed into slits and he had a wide smile. Even the guy's voice creeped him out, but he nevertheless introduced himself politely as well and asked the man about the angry customer. "Oh yeah, I remember him. Scary looking guy, his name was Yammy Llargo, if I'm not mistaken, it didn't look like he had a big brain, either."

"All right." Grimmjow noted it down. "Thank you very much, before I go though, I have to ask one more question." He turned to Rangiku first. "Where were you last night between 2 and 3 a.m.?"

"I-I…" She looked over at the man, who nodded back at her. "I was out drinking with Gin and after that we went to a love hotel. Oh I feel so horrible, the last thing I said to Rukia was so mean. We had a fight, you see, she had stolen money from me and didn't want to give it back. She never told me what she did with it, but she seemed pretty upset. I was really mean, though, if she needed money she could've just asked. A-and now she is dead, I can't believe it." The man put a comforting hand on her shoulder and told her she couldn't have known this was going to happen. She seemed to feel a bit better about it, but wasn't completely feeling right. Grimmjow turned to the man.

"Can you confirm the story?"

"Yes I can." He grabbed his wallet, got a little paper out, and gave it to the detective. Grimmjow looked at it and saw it was a bill from the hotel for room service, which weirdly enough was at two o'clock.

"Thanks for your time." Grimmjow stood up, gave them both a hand and his number and walked away. He walked to his car and opened the door. Considering the fact he had let it stand in the sun, it wasn't that hot inside. It was a bit stuffy, though. He sat down on the driver's seat and let the door open, he grabbed his notes to look over it. The girl had told him it would be wise to talk to Orihime Inoue next, she was very close friends with Rukia. Before driving to her address he called the office.

"Hey, can you check one Yammy Llargo up for me? Y-a-m-m-y L-l-a-r-g-o." He heard Kira mutter an okay before hanging up. He put his phone away and closed the car door. This was going to be such a long day. With that he started the car and drove to the address of Rukia's friend.

**A/N: **I hope I can update chapter 3 before next week, because after that I'm going to Greece for a full week, so I can't write then.

PS: The restaurant name comes from the name of the band 'The GazettE' they say it as gazetto, though so that is where it came from… It's really an awesome band!


	3. Orihime

**A/N:** I got the feeling it's been a while since I updated this story, but it's because I went to Greece for a week with a friend (who doesn't know anything about my yaoi-obsession so I didn't feel like explaining) and after that week my teacher decided that it was best to start school again with a crap load of homework T.T So I was busy the past two weeks. One last thing before I will shut up, I hope nobody gets confused with the names because some are first name first and other in the Japanese way, so the other way around… Have fun reading this chapter!

Her house was looking pretty simple, but cozy. It had a mailbox you always see in those films at houses on the countryside. Her name was written in a curly handwriting on it. He walked to the door and saw a cute doormat with in red letters 'Welcome' on it. He thought about the sad news he had to tell her and sighed before knocking on the door. Someone called 'Coming' in a pretty happy tone and just a few moments later the door was opened. Orihime was a girl around 25 years old, had wavy orange hair, brown eyes and a happy expression. Grimmjow had the feeling he had seen her before, but he couldn't remember when it would have been. Fortunate for him he didn't have to think long, because Orihime had already recognized him.

"Hello, you're that man from yesterday, right? Grimmjow was it, if I'm not mistaken." She smiled at him. So he was right, he had met her before. Yesterday… what had he done yesterday? Oh, wait, that's right he had gone out drinking. He remembered walking into his favorite bar to see a big group sitting in his favorite spot. Within the group, there was one guy that immediately caught his attention. The boy had bright orange hair and looked already pretty drunk, but what caught Grimmjow's attention more was the fact that the guy was incredibly cute. He immediately thought up some plans to separate the guy from the group and take him with him to his house, that was if the guy swung that way as well. Now was Grimmjow not gay, he was bisexual so he got the best from both genders and he was a person that took full advantage of that fact. He started his plan, sat down at the bar, and ordered a drink, not just any drink, but one of those drinks you use to do a shot downing contest with. He waited till the guy looked his way, and when he did Grimmjow smirked and raised his cup. The guy seemed to have caught the hint and walked over with a stupid grin on his face. He sat down next to Grimmjow and ordered the same. The bartender had witnessed the scene and already knew what was going to come, so he set down a lot of cups filled with the same liquid. In the meantime, the other people from the guy's group had gathered around the pair. They clicked their first cups against each other's.

"I'm Grimmjow." He said with a sly grin, he was quite sure this little contest was going to be an easy win for him. He was pretty good at holding his liquor and hadn't drunk anything yet, in contrary to the other competitor. As soon as the guy would give up, and start feeling unwell, he could bring him home and when they were there he would let the guy drink some water and when he felt better he could seduce him… and yeah you can guess what would happen next.

"Ichigo." The guy said while pointing at himself. They raised their glasses and downed it at the same time. The same thing happened for many more rounds. Weird, thought Grimmjow, I'm already starting to feel lightheaded while that Strawberry-guy still hasn't thrown up or something… He wondered this for the next two rounds, when the guy suddenly lost consciousness. He could hear the group gasp for breath and saw a woman with just as orange hair as Ichigo run over to him. She looked up with a bit of a shocked face.

"He lost consciousness." She said, Grimmjow thought it was a bit of stating the obvious, 'cause everyone could see the guy had passed out. She could've better come up with a plan to bring the guy home. Another girl, with black hair, told her to calm down and told the others that someone needed to take Ichigo home. A big guy, probably Mexican, stepped forward, together with a much smaller and skinny guy with raven hair and glasses.

"We'll take Kurosaki home." Told the nerd-looking guy the others. Everyone nodded, so the big guy lifted Ichigo up and they walked out of the door. Grimmjow had watched the scene with an amused expression. It was too bad he couldn't carry out his plan, but this was a fun thing to watch as well. Although he would have much rather fucked the orange-haired cutie. The group now turned to him with expecting looks. He just stood up and walked out of the club, he had socialized enough for one night. After that he had gone home and had collapsed on his bed. He looked up at the orange-haired girl again. "Would you like to come in?" She asked. He nodded and walked inside. The inside of her house was full of happy colors, but not in an intrusive way. They sat down at a wooden kitchen table. Before he could start his story, she had already started talking. "Did you come home safe yesterday? You were gone so fast, you could've stayed then we could've had fun together." Her overly happy tone made Grimmjow remember his headache again, just when it had started to subside. He held up his hand and she miraculously got the hint and stopped talking for a moment.

"Miss, I'm sorry to announce, but I'm a police officer and need to ask you some questions." He showed her his badge to prove his words. She stayed silent, but nodded so he continued. "You're friends with Rukia, right?" She nodded again, looking a bit paler than she did before. "Well, I'm very sorry to tell you, but she was murdered last night." The woman got even paler before tears started welling up in her eyes.

"That can't be true, it can't." She was shaking her head, while the tears started trailing down her face.

"I'm really sorry, but it is." He could see she tried to calm herself down, it worked a bit at least she managed to keep her tears in again. She asked how her friend was killed. Grimmjow didn't really know how he should answer this. He could A) completely, and bluntly, tell the truth: that it was like a scene from a horror movie B) lie a bit about it and say it was a normal murder C) tell the truth in the nicest way possible. He opted for C since that would have been would he would like to hear. "She was cut up pretty badly when we found her."

"That's really terrible! Who would do something like that to Rukia?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, do you know anybody who held a grudge against her, or could have had another motive to kill her. Enemies?" Orihime thought for a bit, before answering.

"I don't really know who would want to _kill_ her, but I know some people that didn't really like her." He urged her to continue, while he grabbed his notebook again to write the people down she named. "She had an argument with her neighbor last week, uhm… there is that guy who had stolen her car. Furthermore there were those guys at the movies and the supermarket she angered by accident and of course the people of her previous job." She tried to think up some more, but was unsuccessful.

"You know any names?" She shook her head.

"I only know her neighbor's name is Aizen, but I don't know his first name. The guy that had stolen her car was named Nnoitra Gilga. I don't know the names of the other people. I don't know much about her previous job either, you should ask Ichigo about that."

"Could you tell me some more about that car theft?" She told him about the incident from months ago. Rukia had apparently seen this Nnoitra person steal her car and she had reported it to the police, who had eventually caught Nnoitra. Apparently the guy had been out of prison since last month. "And what happened at the movies and the supermarket?"

"Well, Rukia can be really clumsy at times, but she means well. At the movies, she had run into a guy making him spill his drink all over himself. And at the supermarket she had also run into a guy, making him drop the last bottle of his favorite wine. Both guys weren't really happy afterwards…" Grimmjow nodded and asked her for descriptions. Fortunate they both at very noticeable characteristics, namely the one at the movies was a bald guy with strange red lines at his eyes and the guy at the supermarket had pink hair and glasses. While writing it down he asked her his next question.

"How long did you stay at the bar yesterday?"

"I think we stayed till around 3 o'clock before we all went home." That meant she couldn't have done it, at least if she spoke the truth, which was likely.

"Can you name everyone that was with you yesterday?" She started listing the names: Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu, Abarai Renji, Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Keigo, and Kojima Mizuiro. Ichigo hadn't come back of course. She told him Sado and Ishida had laid him down on his bed because he was totally out and they couldn't get him to wake up, but he was breathing normal so they didn't think it was necessary to bring him to the hospital.

"All right, that was everything. I'll be taking my leave then." She walked with him to the door and waved him goodbye, saying 'If you ever need something again you can just come again.'. He walked to his car, which he had thankfully parked in the shadow of a lone tree. He sat down in the driver's seat and checked his notes. He could let the office take care of confirming Orihime's story about staying in the bar with the others and search for the identity of the males with the pink hair and glasses and the bald one with red stripes. He could also let them bring Nnoitra Gilga and Aizen, in tomorrow, so he could interrogate them. He looked at his watch, 4 p.m. he still had time to go over to Strawberry. Grimmjow had honestly thought he would never find a guy whose name meant strawberry, he thought it must be pretty embarrassing for the guy. Although it was funny to him, so he wasn't feeling all that sorry for the guy. He shouldn't forget he was working though, and thus shouldn't call Ichigo Strawberry when he saw him. Before driving off to the adress Orihime had given him, he first made a quick call to the office, so they could start doing the things he wanted them to do. Being the head detective on a case didn't mean he had to do it all on his own, now did it? Having told all the things he needed he put away his phone and drove off to the address of Kurosaki Ichigo.

**A/N**: Remember that I'm not from an English speaking country so there might be some mistakes. If you spot one, please tell it to me, it will only improve my grammar/spelling. And please review, they make me happy :) Though I'll admit it isn't the most exciting story, yet…


	4. Ichigo

**A/N: **Soooo, it's certainly been a while since I uploaded this. I hope you can all forgive me, especially Colorful-Crap since I eventually promised her I would have this chapter up last Friday. But to make up for it, I'm gonna upload every three days (that way I also can't forget about the story again). I also edited the other chapters so most mistakes are out of it. I tried my hardest to get them all out of this one as well, but they might have slipped in (especially since my 'I' button isn't working so well) That was all I had to say happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character in this story (I suddenly noticed I had forgotten to say this for a while.)

While driving to Ichigo's house he had stopped to get a sandwich somewhere. Enjoying the food at a little terrace, he was pleased to hear nobody talking about the murder. Yet, even though he knew Hisagi would keep his promise, Rukia's friends will most likely spread the word. After finishing his lunch he continued driving to the home of the next friend of Rukia. He was a bit surprised by the location of the house. It was on the outskirts of the little town. He parked his car under a tree and walked to the door of the nice-looking, pretty big, house. He knocked on the door and heard some shuffling on the other side before the orange-head opened the door.

"Wow, you look like crap!" Grimmjow couldn't help but say at the sight of the kid. His hair was sticking out at random places, worse than the other time Grimmjow had seen him. He also had walls under his eyes, an overall tired and annoyed expression and was wearing clothes that had obviously been lying around for a while.

"Thanks, man." He said sarcastically. "Who are you anyway, and what are you here for?" Grimmjow couldn't honestly say he was really surprised Strawberry didn't remember him. He probably couldn't remember anything from last night considering the large amount of alcohol he had drunk. The detective quickly told Ichigo his name and asked if he could come in. The orange-head looked a bit suspicious at him, before opening the door a bit wider and signaling for him to come in. They sat down at the dinner table and Grimmjow put a serious face on.

"I don't think I have introduced myself properly yet. My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from the police office in Karakura Town. Unfortunately I'm here to bring you bad news. Your friend Rukia has been murdered last night." Ichigo promptly stood up and looked very angry at Grimmjow.

"Your screwing with me, aren't you? I don't fucking believe you at all! You can't be a detective, Rukia can't be dead! It's just fucking impossible!" He yelled at Grimmjow with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it's all true." Grimmjow showed him his badge to prove his words. "See, I really am a detective and I'm really telling the truth about Rukia. I'm very sorry for your loss." Ichigo calmed down and sat on his chair again.

"But I… I went swimming with her just yesterday. Who would do something like this?" He let his head fall into his hands, tears still in his eyes but not falling. Grimmjow knew from experience the kid would probably be crying when he had left. Grimmjow had only been talking with him for a little while, but he could already see the strong bond Rukia and Ichigo must have had.

"We don't know who did it yet, that's why I'm here. I heard from Inoue Orihime a few people with who Rukia had an argument." He showed Ichigo the little list he had made." Are there any you could add?" Ichigo didn't need to think all that long.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, he's an insurance worker who was angry with Rukia. I have to admit she called him quiet a lot after her car was stolen, I think I would be a bit annoyed as well. He even got annoyed to the point of telling her to 'drop dead'. Further I don't really know anyone… Though she did have a quarrel with an employee at the coffee shop once, but I don't think that was worth killing over. I thought his name was Ulquiorra Schiffer of something." Grimmjow had written it down and while watching his notes remembered he had to ask something about Rukia's previous job.

"All right, got it. Miss Orihime also mentioned Rukia's old job, but she didn't know much about it and thought you did. So I'm asking if you know what happened there." Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know much either, I only know that Rukia visited me once, completely freaked out. She mumbled something about her job, but when I asked she told me she couldn't tell me because I would be in danger if she did. After that she quit her job and I never heard her talk about it again. I swear if one of those sons of a bitch killed her, I'll personally make an end of their life."

"You know I'll have to put you in jail then, right?" Grimmjow said with a bemused expression before getting into serious mode again. "Could you tell me what her old job was and where it is located?"

"Sure." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's pen and wrote it down underneath the list of suspects Grimmjow had in his notebook. "Here you go."

"Urahara's shop, huh?" Grimmjow read from the paper. "Never heard of it."

"Detective Jeagerjacquez," Ichigo suddenly spoke in a loud voice, effectively snapping Grimmjow out of his thinking about the mysterious shop. "I want to help you find Rukia's killer." Grimmjow looked up at him and started laughing.

"You can't just up and say you want to help. You're no detective, besides you're in this case, too. What if you're the killer and you're just using this as a way to make you look innocent, hmm?" The orange-head didn't look put-off by the fact Grimmjow just called him the killer. On the contrary he looked even more determined. Ichigo stood up again.

"I have watched and read enough detective stuff to know the basics and you probably already know I can't have done it since I was out cold all of last night." Determination was shining forth from his eyes. He put both his hands on the table and leaned a bit over to Grimmjow. "I'm sure you can use some help."

"Pff, you can't even remember last night, can you?" Grimmjow saw Strawberry's eyes widening a bit, he probably hadn't expected the detective to know that. The little widening also confirmed Grimmjow's statement, cause he hadn't been completely sure about it. Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "How can a guy that can't even remember anything from the previous night because of a bit of drinking possibly be of any help?" Ichigo spluttered a bit before sitting down. Grimmjow smirked this was getting fun and it was about to get better.

"How do you know I can't remember anything?"

"Well I happened to be in the same bar as you yesterday, want to know what you did while you were drunk?" When Grimmjow said this he had leaned forward again and managed to get a serious expression on his face, an expression that said he was going to say something very important. He saw Ichigo shake his head slightly while looking a bit horrified, before he caved in and softly said 'yes'. Ooh Grimmjow was going to have so much fun with this. Keeping his face calm he said on a serious tone. "Well… when I walked in you immediately came up to me. You hugged me saying I looked like a big blue teddy bear, before you started to rub yourself up to me. Then you walked to the middle of the bar and took off your shirt. You yelled something about a princess before you fell unconscious." Grimmjow really had to try hard to not burst out laughing at the sight of Ichigo's wide eyes and pale face.

"Did I really do that?" Unbelievable, Grimmjow thought, the kid really believed him. It probably was because Grimmjow was a detective and all, but still it was quite a ridiculous story. He nodded and Ichigo became even paler. That was when Grimmjow couldn't hold t anymore, he burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" He managed to get out between his laughs while pointing at the Strawberry's face, which looked really mad the moment he understood Grimmjow had been lying.

"You bastard!" Ichigo refused to look at Grimmjow while they waited for him to calm down again so they could continue discussing Ichigo's proposal.

"You might be able to help, but first I'll have to check your background and possible criminal records. I'll also have to check your alibi, namely the ones who have brought you home yesterday. Then maybe you could help." Ichigo started to look a bit happier and more hopeful again. "I have to remind you, you're still involved in the case so I can't trust you completely with everything I know. In other words I might withhold information on some points." It didn't really look like Strawberry really cared, he made another vow to catch Rukia's killer and told Grimmjow to hurry up and do the checks he needed to do. Ichigo didn't particularly act like someone should in the presence of a police detective, but Grimmjow wasn't the typical police detective after all and maybe he deserved it after his lying about the other night. He excused himself for a moment and went outside to make a phone call with the office. "Kira… yeah I want you to do another thing for me… I can't help it you always pick up the phone! I don't care if you ask someone else to do it… Yes, I want you to do a full check on Kurosaki Ichigo, tell me everything you can find about him… I expect you to have everything I told you to do done by tomorrow… You should be able to get that done, just ask the others if you can't… All right then, that's it. Bye" he hung up and checked the time on his phone. Already 6 o'clock. It seemed a bit silly to continue his investigating by going to Ishida and Sado, Ichigo's alibis, at this time. He would just do it tomorrow morning and call it a day now. He looked up when he heard the door open again. Ichigo was looking at him.

"You know, you're a real bastard, but I think I'll have to be nice if I want to be allowed to help you on the case. So… wanna stay for dinner?" Grimmjow thought about it, having dinner with a potential murderer. Well it couldn't really hurt, now could it? Besides Grimmjow didn't really think Ichigo had done it anyway and damn Strawberry looked even cuter, and sexier, than he had done last night.

"Sure, what do we have for dinner?" He asked with a smirk.

**A/N: **Remember an update every three days! If I made any errors please point them out in a review or something. If you like the story please review as well :)


	5. Let investigation day 2 commence!

**A/N:** Alright, it's been three days, so as promised here is the new chapter. It's really short though since I decided to splits the chapter into two so I had a little more time to make it. I'm really busy at this moment so that's why it's in two… Have fun reading!

Dinner hadn't really been eventful. They had mostly talked about things unrelated to the case, for example about Ichigo's school and family. Apparently Strawberry was attending university and had vacation right now. Ichigo's family was also interesting, he always had 'friendly' fights with his crazy father and he has two sisters, his mother had died in a car accident last year, which had crushed Ichigo, who had a really tight bond with his mother. After that they had talked about Grimmjow's colleagues for a while and then they exchanged phone numbers so Grimmjow could call when Ichigo had been completely checked up on. At 8 o'clock Grimmjow left, stating he still had stuff to do namely sorting out all things he had heard today. Thinking just making a more organized list about everyone, with the possible motives and alibi would be best, he grabbed an empty sheet of paper and started.

First he had gone to the restaurant where he had met:

Hinamori Momo, she had no apparent motive, her alibi are her parents and brother who were at home where she was sleeping, she sleeps in the same room as her brother. Alibi hasn't been checked up on yet.

Matsumoto Rangiku, her motive could be Rukia having stolen her money, her alibi is a receipt from a love hotel she was at, and at the time the murder occurred.

Ichimaru Gin, no apparent motive, has the same alibi as Matsumoto Rangiku.

Yammy Llargo, his motive could be Rukia having spilled a drink over him, no alibi yet since there isn't spoken with him so far.

Then he had gone to a friend of Rukia:

Inoue Orihime, no apparent motive, she was at the bar when the murder occurred, her friends (Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu, Abarai Renji, Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Keigo, and Kojima Mizuiro) can confirm this. Alibi hasn't been checked up on yet.

Aizen (Rukia's neighbor), his motive could be a still unknown argument with Rukia, no alibi yet since there isn't spoken with him so far.

Nnoitra Gilga, his motive could be Rukia having him gotten arrested for stealing her car which made him go to jail, no alibi yet since there's not spoken with him yet.

Movie Guy, his motive could be Rukia having walked against him making him spill his drink over himself, no alibi yet, since there's not spoken with him yet.

Supermarket Guy, his motive could be Rukia having walked into him making him drop the last bottle of his favorite wine, no alibi yet since there isn't spoken with him so far.

Then you also had that mysterious previous job from Rukia, and there was Ichigo of course:

Urahara's shop, there is a motive, though there aren't many details on yet. Only that Rukia was in danger because of something that happened there. No alibi, since he hasn't been there yet.

Kurosaki Ichigo, no apparent motive, his alibi is being out cold the whole night. The people who brought him home (Sado Yasutora and Ishida Uryuu) should be able to confirm he hadn't woken up on their way to his house. Not spoken with yet.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, his motive could be Rukia calling him to the point of him saying 'drop dead'. No alibi yet since there isn't spoken with him so far.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, his motive could be a smaal argument he had with Rukia, no alibi yet since there isn't spoken with him so far.

And then Grimmjow of course still needed to talk to her apparently only living relative who was named Kuchiki Byakuya and to the guy at the coffee shop, but he could of course just visit there. Grimmjow looked over the list again, he had already asked the office for a full check on Ichigo, to bring Nnoitra Gilga and Aizen in and to find out things about Yammy Llargo. Maybe he could also ask office to find some info on the Movie Guy and the supermarket Guy and also the living address of Hitsugaya Toshiro. Though he didn't really believe either the Movie Guy or the Supermarket Guy would be the killer, even in such a small town as Karakura nobody would hold a grudge over something like that. If he would just call the office about those things right now, then he would go to Ishida and Sado first tomorrow. That would also make Strawberry happy, because his alibi would most likely confirm his story which meant he could help on the investigation. After calling the office, with Kira answering once again, he watched some TV before going to bed. Tomorrow would be a tiring day, though he could probably spend it with Ichigo, who knows maybe something good would come from this case for him.

When Grimmjow had woken up the next morning he had first gone to the office. He saw Kira sitting behind one of the few computers the police bureau had, and walked up to him.

"Kira, what did you find on the things I asked you to do?" The blonde looked up at him and typed a few things into the computer, making it open a file. It might seem strange Kira already got things ready, but Grimmjow was just really slow in the mornings, so when he strolls into the office it was actually already half past 11, though nobody really cared anymore so Grimmjow kept on coming in late.

"First off, there's nothing peculiar about Kurosaki Ichigo's background and such, he seems like a good kid. Secondly you told me to bring Nnoitra Gilga and Aizen Sosuke in, but we haven't been able to do that yet, I do have their addresses though. I also have the addresses of Yammy Llargo and Hitsugaya Toshiro, and I have the addresses of the friends from Orihime, do you still want us to check them up, or are you going yourself?"

"I think I'll go it must be possible to do that in one day, right?" Kira nodded.

"Right, lastly I found out who the man is she ran into at the movies, the person you described as 'bald with red lines underneath his eyes', he is named Madarame Ikkaku. I haven't been able to find his living address yet. Just like I haven't found the man from the supermarket so far." Grimmjow nodded.

"Good job, Kira, if you will print all the addresses I can go on again." The blonde detective pressed another set of keys and the old printer in the back of the office sprung to life. Since it was already half past eleven it meant Grimmjow could immediately go and check on Ichigo's alibi. It also meant that if he hurried up now he could avoid talking to Ginjo about the case, because god knows Ginjo wants to. He quickly grabbed the paper and walked out of the office to his car. Let investigation day two commence!

**A/N: **Next update will be on Saturday, if you have the time, please leave a review :)


	6. Renji

**A/N:** I know it actually 8 hours after my promised upload time, but I just didn't have to time to type it over yesterday. I hope there aren't any mistakes, cause I'm going to school now so it'll take a while before I can edit it or something. Happy reading!

He first went to the address of Ishida Uryuu. He rang the bell and after only a few seconds the door was opened by a guy that was probably Ishida. Before Grimmjow could introduce himself the guy had already started talking.

"You must be detective Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Orihime has already called me to tell me what happened." Grimmjow was probably looking pretty stupid right now. Honestly he could've no wait should've known it, but it was still surprising he already knew who he was. This really confirms the saying 'news travels fast in small towns. "You can come in now, detective Jaegerjaquez." Ishida had already opened the door, so Grimmjow quickly walked inside. Once there they had sat down somewhere and talked about the murder. Ishida, as suspected, confirmed that he and Sado had brought Ichigo home, who had still been unconscious when they left, but unconscious in a safe, not life-threatening way. He also confirmed they, the friend club minus Ichigo, had stayed at the bar till 3 a.m. Ishida stated he didn't know Rukia that well and couldn't add any other murder suspects. After that Grimmjow had driven to Sado Yasutora, where he had heard more or less the same story, only in a lot less words, since Sado was a quiet giant. He also wasn't able to add any enemies. Both had been really upset about Rukia's death though. When Grimmjow stood outside again it was already half past 12. Grimmjow could do two things now: he could first call Strawberry and let him know he was checked out or he could first go to Rukia's other friends since they might tell something different with Ichigo there. On the other hand Ichigo might be able to tell if they're lying or not. Fortunately Grimmjow didn't have to hurt his brain any longer on his options since his cellphone rang. Before answering he looked at the caller's ID and saw it was Ichigo.

"Yo 'berry, what'cha calling for?" He answered cheerily, he heard Ichigo give a little groan, probably because of the nickname.

"What do you think? And what the hell did you just call me?!" He answered angry.

"I called ya 'berry', berry." The detective answered nonchalantly. "By the way your alibi has been checked out, everything's all right."

"That's great, so where are you heading up next? I'll go and meet you there." Apparently Ichigo decided to let the 'berry'-thing slip for now.

"Not so fast, Strawberry. Who even said you could help? _I_ said maybe."

"I did, now where are you heading?" Grimmjow has known Ichigo for two days now, but was already completely convinced the guy was stubborn like hell.

"Fine then, you're pretty annoying you know, I'm going to visit Abarai Renji next."

"Good, then I'll see you there." With that Ichigo ended the conversation. Grimmjow had thought about telling Ichigo a different destination, but that would've been a bit too mean. Besides, if he ever wanted the orange-head to sleep him it might be better if he doesn't hate him. The detective didn't have to drive all that long to the house of Renji, but strangely Ichigo was already there. 'Must've broken a few speed limits' Grimmjow thought while parking the car. Ichigo walked up to the detective when he stepped out of his car and grabbed Grimmjow's note block out of his hand. After quickly scanning it he handed it back to the detective.

"Yeah, ya done?" Grimmjow asked irritated.

"Yes, I am." Ichigo smirked. "Seems like the office found some addresses. You didn't really add any spectacular new things, you only confirmed two stories. Good thing I'm gonna help you then."

"Yeah, good thing." Strawberry really annoyed him, though he probably would've said the exact same thing were he in the same situation. Seems like they were sort of alike, Grimmjow should be able to survive working with the orange-head then. 'You know anything important of Renji?"

"He's Rukia's childhood friend and ex-boyfriend. I don't think there's much else worth mentioning." Ichigo looked like he was thinking really hard, but didn't say anything else.

"Why did they break up?"

"Oh, the reason isn't really noticeable or anything. They just had one argument too many. The arguments itself weren't really big or something, but they found them tiresome. Luckily they decided to stay friends though. This all happened when I had just met them, so I don't know much more." Grimmjow nodded and so they walked up to the door. The detective rang the bell and after only a little while a redhead opened the door. Grimmjow instantly recognized him from the night of Rukia's murder. How could he forget, even when he tried it probably wouldn't work. All because of the hair and the tattoos of course. Abarai Renji's hair was as mentioned before bright red and was up in a ponytail. He also had tattoos as eyebrows and on his forehead in general. All in all it was a pretty recognizable sight.

"Hey Ichigo." He happily said when he saw his friend. "What are you doing with him?" At the 'him' he sounded a bit mean and finally looked directly at Grimmjow. "I warned you for him over the phone yesterday night, remember?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yes, Renji, I remember, but I can take care of myself you know." Renji nodded, but still gave Grimmjow a little glare. The detective didn't like not knowing anything at all. He just wanted to say something about it, but Ichigo cut him off. "Renji, you must've heard from Orihime what happened as well, right?" The redhead shook his head.

"No, my cell was out of batteries yesterday. I only noticed when I wanted to call you about, you know." He tried to secretively point at Grimmjow, but he failed miserably. "I did see she had called me though, but it was a bit too late to call her back and I completely forgot about it this morning." He laughed a bit sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Was it important?"

"Yes it is, can we come in to talk?" Damn Ichigo was completely taking over his role. He couldn't even bring anything in. Well… gotta change that.

"Wait a minute." They both looked at him, almost surprised that he was there and was able to speak. "Let me be clear Ichigo, you're _helping_ not _taking over_. Mr Abarai, I don't know what you think of me, but I'm detective Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from the detective bureau of Karakura town. I and my _helper_ would like to come in to discuss something." Renji looked a bit surprised but not really worried or something. He mumbled an okay and let them both inside. Grimmjow and Ichigo took a seat on the couch, while Renji sat down in the chair opposite to them. His house was a bit of a mess. Not in a gross way with food or worn clothes lying around, but with stuff you'd normally put on shelves or in bookcases. It gave the house a bit of a lively feeling so it wasn't necessarily bad, though it wouldn't be bad if he cleaned it, either.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Renji asked them. Once again it was Ichigo that started speaking.

"It isn't really good news, Renji so you better brace yourself." The redhead was finally starting to look a bit worried. Grimmjow took over again.

"It is about your dear friend Rukia. I'm really sorry to say she was murdered two nights ago." Renji got pale, but angry at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Ichigo? Goddamn it! I know her best out of all of us!" Ichigo looked unhappy with that question.

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you were in such a good mood. Besides it isn't really something you tell over the phone." Renji didn't look satisfied with the answer. Before it could spiral out of control Grimmjow intervened.

"Renji, it isn't Ichigo's fault, he only heard about it around yesterday evening as well. If you want to blame someone, then blame me. Though, it isn't really my fault, since I'm working as hard as I can." Renji's mood suddenly turned to very depressed.

"How was she killed?" At this Ichigo looked curious as well. As professional as he Grimmjow could be he answered.

"It looks like she got killed by someone who had a grudge against her or something. I'd rather not go into further details." Renji nodded.

"All right I can understand. I just can't believe it's true, who would want to kill Rukia?" Pff, if Grimmjow got a dollar every time that has been said so far.

"Well we have a few people worth checking out, maybe you can add someone." When Grimmjow had said his sentence Ichigo apparently thought he had been quiet for too long, so he grabbed the list and told Renji the suspects.

"Maybe you know someone from the past who hates Rukia for something." Renji thought about that. Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"Lisa! Uhm.. what was her last name again. Wait, I think I still got a photo yearbook she's in." he stood up and went to another room. This was Grimmjow's chance to ask about that strange conversation from earlier.

"Ichigo…" He waited for Ichigo to look at him, when he did he continued. "What was that conversation from earlier about, what did he warn you for?"

"Oh that, I'll tell you when were done here, it isn't really important." When he said it though, he looked away from Grimmjow, which only made him even more curious. Just as he wanted to ask some more about it, Renji walked in again with what he assumed was the yearbook he said he'd get. The redhead opened the book to a certain page and held it open for the other two to see.

"Here, this is she." He pointed at a picture, beneath was the name 'Yadomaru Lisa' written.

"All right, what did this Lisa exactly do?" The detective asked after looking at the picture of the girl.

"Well, she and Rukia used to be the best friends in the world, until that one day came. Lisa and Rukia had walked into the school normally that morning. I had two classes without them before it started. Suddenly there was a lot of screaming coming from the hallways. When I went to take a look it was the two girls fighting. They had had some kind of weird argument, I never really got it, probably a girl's thing. Rukia was really pissed at Lisa, though, and told Lisa's biggest and darkest secret to everyone in the school. Lisa got so mad that she swore she would kill Rukia someday. After that they got almost daily into fights, until the day came Lisa moved to another town. Can't say I ever saw her again after that last day." While Renji had been telling his story Grimmjow had written Lisa down in his notes. It sounded like she could've done it, although the timing seems a bit random.

"Thanks Renji, do you know any other?" It was Ichigo who asked this time. The redhead however shook his head.

"Besides the people you already have right now I can't add anyone." Grimmjow nodded and told Renji, like he told the others, to call the office for more information or if he thought up another suspect. He also asked Renji about his leaving time from the bar on the night of Rukia's murder, but he got the same answer as he had gotten from Orihime. Then he asked about Rukia's old job, but Renji was able to give any more information about that, either. Grimmjow and Ichigo stood up after the last question.

"Thank you for your time, Renji. I'll try my hardest to find Rukia's murderer as fast as I can." Renji nodded sadly and turned to Ichigo.

"You think we're allowed to arrange her funeral? She told me how she wanted it a few times. When she said it, it always was as some kind of joke. Never thought she would die so soon." Ichigo nodded and put his hand on Renji's shoulder.

"I don't know, the one who goes over that is her brother." He turned to Grimmjow. "You haven't spoken to Kuchiki Byakuya yet, right?"

"No, I haven't." even Grimmjow was a little touched by the dedication Renji was showing to his passed friend.

"Figures, he probably doesn't even care. Always busy with his business. I swear that guy doesn't have a heart. I hope he'll let us use his money to arrange the funeral, though." Renji still looked sad. "I'm sure he'll let us do it, Renji."

"I really hope so." After that they said their goodbyes to Renji and walked to their cars.

"I've never seen Renji so sad in the entire time I've known him." Ichigo sounded really down himself as well. "Where are you heading next?"

"Well I wanted to call-" His sentence got cut off by the ringtone of his cellphone. "The office first." He finishes his sentence before answering. "What's up?" Ichigo waited for him to finish his conversation before asking what they were going to do again.

"Who was it?" Ichigo hadn't really paid attention to the one-sided conversation, so he didn't know.

"The office, apparently mr Kuchiki has come in and demanded to talk to me. So I guess were going there."

"Can we drive past my house on the way? That way I can drop off my car and drive with you the rest of the day, saves fuel." Grimmjow gave an okay and so they drove to Ichigo's house. When they got there the orange head parked his car and walked over to the car of Grimmjow, who hadn't even bothered to get out.

"So are you gonna tell me what that 'warning' from Renji was about now?" Ichigo immediately looked the other way again.

"I don't think it's the time for that now, don't you rather know what I can tell about Rukia's brother?" Grimmjow gave a defeated sigh, Ichigo had a point, but he'd still rather know what Renji had said.

"Fine, but don't think I'm gonna forget." Grimmjow didn't know if he imagined it, but it sounded like Ichigo gave a relieved sigh before he started talking about Rukia's brother.

**A/N:** That was it, there's finally happening something now Ichigo is there.


End file.
